


Mimicry

by Creafujo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, MC got big brother, MC inherit HoL in human world, Multi, busy guys finally can relax, mostly the demons being boomer, vacation for Lucifer and Diavolo, when you have too much free time demons make bad decision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creafujo/pseuds/Creafujo
Summary: This AU is more or less indulgement fic of Tech-blind Demon Boys and modern AU of how they try to disguise themselves as human but TBH Lucifer and Diavolo is too rich AF and the younger boys has no limitation of their craziness no matter where they stay. And once again, this is AU where Diavolo haven’t finish exchange program policy but angels start to hostile and attacked demon realm first.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Opening.

BOOM!!!

“Demon Castle got attacked!!”

“Get the Crown Prince to the safety!!”

“Diavolo!!”

“Lucifer!!”

“Lord Diavolo, GET DOWN!!”

BOOOOOMM!!!!

“RAUM!! VALAC!!”

“My Lord!” Barbatos barely lost his breath.

The angels attacked all of sudden and Diavolo panted as he barely got away unscathed thanks to Valac and Raum shielding the crown prince.

“Where’s my father?!” Diavolo asked,

Among the chaos, the two wet nurse of Diavolo and his loyal vassals are scattered, engaging in fight with angels.

“Lord Diavolo! Get away to safety!” Raum yelled as she slashed one of the angels.

“Go to House of Lamentation! We already prepared the gate to human world!” Paimon grabbed his lord.

This is not time to pay attention to be formal! This is emergency! The demons can’t afford to lose the heir!

“Barbatos! Use your power to grab Lord Diavolo!” Valac screamed.

“No! Raum! Valac! You two must come with me!”

“No time for that, Diavolo!” Lucifer glared as he grabbed Diavolo forcefully.

“Wha--?! Lucifer! Unhand me! This is an order!”

“With all due respect, Diavolo, this is NO time to hesitating!!”

“But what of my father?!”

“Lord Diavolo, don’t make fuss and run!!” Purson blasted his magic to stall the angels.

“Diavolo, listen, we know you hate to leave but think of us. If you don’t escape, the situation will get worse.” Raum said as she kicked the dead angel’s body away from her.

“Diavolo, you know how much all of us love you. So, be a good boy and listen to us for once, okay?” Valac smiled.

“……..But…”

“Diavolo,” that stern voice called.

A red haired man with tan skin walked out of his room after for…how long ago since Diavolo saw this man? Maybe thousand years ago?? Diavolo can’t really remember. This man already drowned in sorrow for losing his spouse and leave everything to his son.

“Be good and listen to Valac and Raum for once.” the man said – even if he is cold, Diavolo knows this man is going to sacrifice himself for Diavolo if needed to be.

“…….Father….”

“Get him, Lucifer, Barbatos.” The tan man scratched his head, turned to Valac and Raum.

Paimon, Purson, Valac and Raum kneels immediately.

“Our king, your order, please.” All of them said.

“......Diavolo, I may not be a good father to you for so long…..but know this, I always love you. So you must survive. Survive and rebuild demon realm.”

“……..father….” Diavolo is holding himself back.

He is upset and sad that after for so long closing himself from his son, he still dares to leave those words…

“Your eyes resemble that person so much that I can’t move on….but the very least I can do for you is to ensure you are unharmed.”

‘Damn it….father….no, dad….why must be you say something cool like that….?’ Diavolo can’t cry in this place.

He must stay strong and survive! He must!

“……Please survive, fa—dad….” With that, Diavolo turned away and follow Lucifer and Barbatos.

“You crazy angels won’t past me or I am not the demon king!!!” that roar echoed in Demon realm as most of the demons cheered as their strongest demon is back for annihilating their enemies.

Diavolo reached house of lamentation – tired but high strung from emotional parting with his father.

“Satan! Open the portal to human world!”

“The portal is open! Come on now, Diavolo!”

“Our target is the seven princes of Hell and the crown prince!!!” all of them can hear the platoon of angels flying there.

‘So those in castle is just a distraction…!!!’ Lucifer glared.

The first born sends a strong demonic wave attack to the platoon but missed a few.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!!” Mammon flew past some of them, managed to rip their wings.

“Come on, Mammon!”

The seven princes of Hell lead the crown prince and the butler into the House of Lamentation and Satan whispered his chant. The whole house enveloped in a magic spell and teleported all of them to human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the opening. MC will appear at chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons haunting you and your brother and your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If nine strangers demand to enter your house because it's their house, you will definitely call cops no matter how handsome they all are and no matter how much they all claim they are princes of Hell. You will think they are mental patient who run away.

You groaned. Big brother said he need to work night shift today so he wants to hang out with you this noon. Two of you shop in Famima together, gathering snacks and you skipping along the way back as Mochi and Miso, your cats follow you. The walk to Famima is not far, that’s why Mochi and Miso meowed and follow you.

“Oh no!”

“Yes, big brother?”

“I forget to buy Kororo candy!”

“Eeeeh? I don’t want to go back and it’s almost meal time for Mochi and Miso.” You pouted.

“Sorry, sister. You can go back first.”

“Okay then.” You nod and waved your big brother goodbye.

When you arrived home, you see a group of handsome men outside or your house.

“’Scuse me, what you guys doing in front of my house?”

“Your….house?” the black haired one looks alarmed.

“Yeah. This big house is my house.” You said casually.

“……We just think it’s impressive.” Barbatos lied.

“?” you are staring at them and they stand there awkwardly.

Mochi and Miso hissed and the blonde looks pleased when he spotted your cats.

“Mochi, Miso, why you two behave like this?”

“MEEEOOOWWWRRRR!! HISSSSSS!! SHAAAAA!!!” Two of them keep hissing and angry.

“…….” You think they are super suspicious and you just stare at them, hoping they all will leave.

“Hey, Satan, why the House of Lamentation become like this?” they whispered to each other.

“I don’t know? I teleported us to the right coordinate!”

“Excuse me, lady, can I ask what year it is now? And where are we?” Lucifer smiled and asked politely.

“……. 你們很奇怪…(You guys are weird)….” You said.

“?!” they all so shocked when you speak in language they (most of them) don’t know.

“…….This is 2018, May 6 and you are in Turtle Mountain area, precisely, in front of my house.” You frowned.

They all so thankful Lucifer and Satan can speak your language or perhaps, they are thankful that your English is so good.

“Are you guys stalker or something? Thieves?” you are giving them a weird look.

“Look, miss. We are just….let’s say we are foreigners.” Lucifer replied.

“……..” you are not convinced.

They could be a group of stalkers or weirdos but you are afraid so you don’t dare to enter your house.

“MC…!!” your big brother returned with his snacks.

“MC? Why you are not entering the house?! Who are all of them?!”

“哥哥, 他們好像是變態 (Big brother, they are probably weirdos/perverts.)” you tattled.

“WHAT?!”

“No, wait, please let us explain!!” Mammon panicked.

“We are your cousins!” Lucifer lied through his teeth,

“Liars!!” You and your brother said.

“What?! My power didn’t work on them!” Lucifer is caught off guard.

Belphegor sighed.

“Satan, where did you teleport us to?”

“To a safest place for all of us.”

“Which means…. They are the safest place for us all.”

“……….I think I need Demonus.” Lucifer is rubbing his temple.

“Really, stop lying or I will call cops on you guys!” your big brother said.

“I am sorry. Can we talk in somewhere rather than standing here?” the green haired guy asked.

“……from your face, you all looks confused and very much out of touch. Fine.” Your big brother lead all of you to the café near your house.

Rosie Mama coffee shop is small but it is empty after lunch. All of you sit there awkwardly then you feed Mochi and Miso before let them run away to go and play with other cats around the area. Your brother ordered at least one cup of black tea for all of them.

“Talk.” Your brother said.

As custom dictated, big brother is the head of the house. You sit there beside him.

“We are demons.” Barbatos said.

“……….Yeah, and we are angels. Don’t joke with me!!” Your big brother has not much patience.

He always like that. Big brother used to be a delinquent, one of those who did racing, partying to the club and fighting with students from other schools. He grows stronger each fight but when he hit high school, he joined baseball club and beatbox club. You wonder what made him change drastically. He also joined volunteer to teach English and encouraging you to attend summer camp.

You sighed. This is going nowhere.

“Okay, let’s try it once again. Who are you guys?! What the hell you guys doing in front of our house?!” your big brother starts to feel like interrogator.

You think his time in military service did him numbers. He is quite vicious also, he knows karate and judo and he loves pro wrestling… your ex-boyfriend did taste one before when you try to broke up with him and he insisted to not to, your brother throw him and warned him to stay away from you or your brother will do worse than that.

“Er-hem, okay, calm down, big brother.” You said, trying to hold him from punching one of them.

‘Man, must be suck to have this kind of big brother than Lucifer…wait, Lucifer is worse…’ the younger brothers think.

“Let’s say hypothetically, we believe you. Can you tell us why you guys in front of our house?” you try to mediate.

Your big brother pouts but he is glaring at all of them. The tan red haired one is quiet. The black haired is glaring at your big brother and the rest of them looks nervous.

“Our realm got attacked by angels and we escaped by teleporting then we arrived in front of your house.” Barbatos said patiently.

“……….” You look stupefied.

You big brother scoffed.

“Can you….give us evidence?” you asked, really unsure of how to tread this problem.

“I say, sis, all of them must be run away from mental hospital near here.” Your big brother said.

“Big brother, shush! The nearest mental hospital is like, five or six stations away from our place!” you reasoned.

“More reason to not trust them,”

“Lucifer, can I try to charm them?” Asmo asked.

“Sure, try it.”

“Look at my eyes, dearie?” Asmo and your brother stared at each other before your big brother give him his glare.

“…….no use.” Asmo looks away.

“If even Lucifer can’t use his spell, your charm won’t work.” The blond said.

You rubbed your temples.

“Evidence….. follow me.” Lucifer walked out and you and your big brother follow him.

Lucifer transformed into his four winged form.

“Is this enough?” he asked.

“Wow, you even prepared cosplay.” Your big brother clapped.

“?!”

“This is not a cosplay!” Lucifer glared.

“Yeah? Hey, sis, doesn’t he put so much effort on that cosplay?”

While you must agree it looks like super expensive cosplay, you know those MUST be REAL!! HE CAN’T JUST SUDDENLY GOT WINGS OUT OF NOWHERE!! NOT EVEN MAGIC TRICK IS THIS ADVANCE!!

After mentally panicked, you see your brother is shocked beyond shock.

“….Big brother, wing cosplay is heavy and there is no way those wings can suddenly appear in just like a few seconds.” You said, reasoning with him and yourself.

“…I refuse to say those wings are real!!” your big brother insisted.

“Big brother, calm down!” you know he is panicking.

“Okay, calm down, take a deep breath… your blood pressure will rise….” You said, try to calm your big brother.

“Sorry, guys….can all of you give us time to process this all? I mean, we both just expecting peaceful days…”

“Take your time.” Lucifer said with sigh.

All of you returned. Lucifer hides his wings again. You are crying and your big brother is thinking hard. The fact reality crashed is SO weird and unthinkable! The demons are anxious and they only can hope you two accepted the reality. After what seems like two hours, you suddenly think of one of your programs. Fail is not the end. You keep repeating the system until every mistakes can be solved or redirected.

“Okay….okay…” you sighed.

“So what the hell demons doing in front of our house?” you asked.

“We just teleported to human world to avoid direct confrontation with angels and we think it’s best to disguise as human but we don’t have place to stay.”

“First thing first then. What is your name?” you asked.

“I am Lucifer. This man here is Lord Diavolo, the crown prince of Hell and Barbatos, his butler.” Lucifer introduced himself and the two men next to him.

“The rest of them are my younger brothers.” Lucifer glanced at Belphegor.

The youngest doesn’t seem to as mad as he used to be. The eldest noticed Belphegor is looking at the two humans with his demon eyes – to see their souls. Lucifer kicked Belphegor’s legs and the youngest grunted and look away.

“I am Mammon!” Mammon grinned and introduced himself.

“Le-Leviathan…” Levi stuttered.

“I am Satan.” Satan introduced himself smoothly.

“The cute me is Asmodeus~” Asmodeus winked.

“I am Beelzebub.” Beelzebub said as he grabbed Lucifer’s tea and starts to slurps it.

“Belphegor.” The youngest said curtly.

“I….see…..” you are still thinking of how to react.

“What about you, sweetie?” Asmo asked.

Lucifer glared at Asmo.

“I am MC Wang. My big brother is William Wang.” You said.

“Umm…” you are unsure of how to proceed.

“I am sure this is suspicious and weird but we don’t have ill will to you or your brother. We just want to be allowed to stay in your house.”

“No! I mean…we are strangers here and even if you guys are demon; we don’t allow strangers in our house!” you rejected the idea immediately.

“Miss MC, we apologize for imposing on you all of sudden but we must tell you something.”

“What?! What else? Nothing weird or something like explosion, right?!” you are flighty and nervous now.

“Not on that grand scale!”

“Okay, here’s the deal, you let us stay in your place and we will ensure no harm befall you two.” Lucifer said.

“No thanks. Also, you must ask my big brother. He is the house owner.” You replied.

“…..NOPE! NO!!! I am NOT letting stranger males stay in our house!” you brother said as normal human react.

“You heard my brother.” You said.

“……Fine.” Lucifer is enraged. “We WILL haunt two of you and your house!!” he stated.

First, he can’t throw any magic to them – these two humans are immune to their demon magic and second, Lucifer doesn’t want to find other place to stay because he already told Satan to teleport to House of Lamentation in Human world, which means these two humans are the one who stay in House of Lamentation in human world.

“Nice try. Let’s go back, sister!” Your big brother grabbed you and leave the group of weirdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer don't want to make this end in bloodbath also he need to secure "base" for Diavolo who still shocked and sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ARE haunting us?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only fic where you find Lucifer doing pro wrestling move (LOL)

Once you reach your house and feeding Mochi and Miso properly, you almost choked when the dining room is full with the group of weirdos earlier. You quickly check the windows and the door. They are not open, still locked and not broken. You make your way back to the dining room where your brother hissing his distaste to them.

“Nice timing, MC!” Beel smiled.

“Uhm….how come you guys appear here?” you asked, shocked and can’t believe the sight of them inside your house.

“We haunted this place, remember?” Lucifer smirked evilly.

“Err…” you blinked.

“Get out!!” your big brother yelled.

“No!!” Lucifer glared.

“Get the fuck out of our house!” your big brother yelled.

“This is OUR house!!” Mammon insisted.

“I am not leaving!! There are two cats here!” Satan insisted.

“MC, you have Nintendo PS!! I am not leaving!!” Levi said.

“…………” you decided to ignore them and make your way to kitchen.

“MC, you need more skin care stuff! A woman need to take care of their skin, you know~” Asmo whined.

You ignored them as your big brother and Lucifer insisted this is HIS house. As you cook some dishes, you didn’t notice one of them coming in.

“You can cook?” the tall one, oh no, you don’t remember their name…

“Yeah um….Beelzebub was it?”

“Yeah. You can just call me Beel.” He follows you as you open the freezer.

“Oh!” you noticed there is a forgotten tofu pudding.

“Oh no….” you take it out.

“It will go bad if no one eats this…!” you winced.

You are in no mood to eat tofu pudding but your brother has no appetite lately too…

“Can I eat it?” Beel drooled.

“Fine.” You give it to him with spoon.

Instantly, he devoured it all, slurping it down in a few gulps. You gaped.

“I am still hungry.” His stomach rumbled.

“Well, I plan to cook.” You sighed and open the freezer again.

There’s tomatoes, cheese, milk, a bit bacon and leftover chicken meat and some vegetables. You make a blank face. A spaghetti with leftover things then. You make your way and take out the meat, leaving them to unfreeze and you start to chop the vegetables as you can hear Lucifer and your brother start to argue.

“MC, what is this?” you turned to see Beel is opening the freezer, taking out the forgotten leftover noodle, forgotten donut that maybe already hard and the forgotten leftover vegetables you cooked this morning.

“Ah….those are forgotten food.”

“Can I eat them?”

“If you are not afraid of stomach ache then feel free to eat it.” you replied, half joking.

To your shock, he eats it all. But thankfully, he didn’t eat the plates.

“………….” You paled, thinking what a food monster!!!

“Okay, I will wait for your cooking!” he smiled innocently.

MC: O____O

‘Wait?! What a convenient leftover eater!!’ you realized. ‘This way I can feed him every leftover and I can cook something different!!’ realization dawned upon you. ‘What a convenient “food trash can”!!’ you think to put it rudely. (AN: good readers, please don’t be a picky eater like MC and give leftover to Beel. MC is just a bad example for the sake of fanfic.)

“I can feel you are thinking something rude about me, aren’t you?”

“Not really.” You smiled.

“Whatever, I am hungry again…”

You cook something enough to fill you and your brother. 

“What about our fill?” Beel asked.

“You are just haunting this place.” You replied.

“Mm….sure enough.” He pouted.

Why this demon pouts like he owns this place?

“If you don’t give me food, I will eat you!” he said.

“……..if you eat me, I will make you sick and you will feel endless hunger to the point you think you prefer to die.”

“!!”

“……….” He is sweating like he hates the idea of dying than hungry.

“I will give you my leftover.” His face shines.

“Okay!”

You sighed. Why this demon is threatening you? This is your house! At least he is ok with having your leftover…

When you served the dinner, everyone is looking at you weirdly like they are expecting you to cook for all of them.

“What?”

“We don’t get food?”

“How entitled of you. This is my house and my big brother’s house. Why should we feed strangers?” you asked.

“……you are right. We should at least pay for the food then. Have this cash then.”

“Bfff!!” you choked when Lucifer handed you a huge sum of money.

“Then please take care of us.” The handsome male smiled.

“………I don’t want to…!!” you rejected his idea immediately.

“Then we will continue to impose on you.”

“You…!!” your brother grabbed Lucifer’s collar.

“Hey!!” Mammon paled.

“How about we settle this?” Lucifer is not afraid.

He didn’t look fazed at all.

“You pick what kind of fight. If I win, we all stay with you two here.”

“If I win, you all get out and search mental hospital to stay!!” your brother said.

He is annoyed and confident that he can win. Well, considering Liam did well during military, his past as delinquent who always fight, you can’t think of a situation where he lost. But seeing Lucifer is a demon, you are also unsure how this will play.

“No foul play and all.” Your brother is quick to add.

“Yes, no magic trick nor demon power.” Lucifer added more restriction.

“Good.” Your brother said with fire.

“Wow, this feels like shounen manga!” the purple haired one said.

You turned to see him and he flinched before he looks away.

All of you make your way to the garden backyard. The front is filled with your mini garden so your brother must make do with backyard where you haven’t plant anything yet.

“Karate, judo, wrestling move! Anything goes except purposely aiming for genitals and eyes!” you brother said.

“Good.” Lucifer take off his coat.

Two of them start and you can see the males are cheering for Lucifer.

“Big brother, you can do it!!” you cheered.

The two of them grappled each other while trying to throw each other. Lucifer is gnashing his teeth while your brother is equally frustrated. Normally, Diavolo will cheer for Lucifer but now, he is down and tired but he still watches them with interest, perhaps hoping to distract himself.

“Lucifer!!” Mammon’s eyes sparkling brightly.

“Lucifeerrr!! Win thisss!!” Asmo yelled.

“Big brother you better win this!!” you yelled, don’t want to lose from them.

Then Lucifer switches his move and start to hit your brother with a lariat.

“Gekh!!” your brother caught off guard but he is quick to caught Lucifer’s arm and headbutt the demon as counter.

You winced at that headbutt. Surely, that hurts as hell. They start to push each other, one tries to make German Suplex, one is countering by striking opponent’s leg. It all ended when Lucifer managed to overthrow your brother to the ground and holding him.

“One!” Mammon count.

“Two!” Your brother clearly looks frustrated as Lucifer is tightening the choke hold.

“Three!! Lucifer win!!” Mammon announced.

“Yaaaayyy!!” Asmo beamed.

Lucifer clearly looks tired but he still managed to looks proud to win the sport fight with human.

“If this truly shonen manga, I am sure I am crying right now…” Leviathan said as he is trying his best to hold his proud crying.

“………” you wonder if this guy is truly otaku.

Animate is just a few stations from here, by the way.

“So you are this kind of guy beneath that smug face.” Your brother smirked despite losing.

“You too, are quite the interesting human.” Lucifer smirks back.

Two of them hold each other’s hand, grasping it with mutual understanding that only appears in sports anime you saw.

MC: =_____=

“……….can we go back and finish our dinner?” you asked, breaking the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons sure persistent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settle down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing comedy is hard. You just want to throw the joke for the reader but you are unsure if they get it or not. Some jokes are better as stand up comedy or being heard.
> 
> Anyway, most joke is funnier in my head.

Your brother says his goodbye despite his glare to the demons who haunt you and the house.

“Keep your bedroom locked, okay?”

“Okay.” You nod.

“If you guys do something pervert to my sister, I will (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) you all!!”

“Oooh!! Is (censored) included?” Asmo asked.

“That guy is already in black list!!” you brother grabbed you and shaking you, pointing to Asmo rudely.

“Remember to not reply to these strangers!!”

“Yeah, be careful on your way, brother.” You waved him goodbye.

Then you turned to the new freeloaders.

“Okay, guys. No one can stay in our house without working. So go get a job.”

“But I can pay you just fine.” Lucifer said with shocked face.

“I must work too.” you ignored Lucifer’s insistence of he is loaded already.

“What is your job?” Mammon asked.

“Software making and game development.” You sighed.

“What kind of games?” the purple haired one finally ask with curiosity.

“Let’s date Ruri-chan, Arranged Royal Marriage and some more obscure games.”

“WTF dudee?! You are the maker?! The “Let’s date Ruri-chan” is a huge, most downloaded games in two years!!”

“Hoo, you know your stuff.” You smirk as his reaction.

“Leviathan…was it?” you smirked.

“You can call me Levi.” He blushed.

“Are you by chance like to play games?” you smiled like chesire cat.

“Mononoke Land. I am the guild leader L3V1.”

“Oh? That was you?? I never peg you as guild leader type.” You are quite happy someone play the same game with you.

“Well, when you have internet…”

“I am sorry. I don’t quite….follow….” Lucifer is blank as he doesn’t understand this topic.

“Well, you look like a businessman dad with many naughty, problematic sons so no wonder you don’t know.” You joked.

Lucifer is startled at your remark but said nothing as it is perhaps, what is exactly his relationship with his brothers can be described.

“MC, what about our room?”

“Empty rooms are plenty. Grab one that’s not used. Except for our parents’ room.”

“Osh! The biggest room is for Great Mammon!!”

“Not fair!!” Asmo followed.

“Diavolo, you need to stop moping.” Lucifer sighed as Diavolo show no reaction.

Usually, he will be excited.

“Is he down because of the war things?”

“Ah…..yes. His father forced Diavolo to come to human world because the situation was so severe.”

“I see. Hey, big guy,” you make your way closer to the tan, red haired demon.

“Oh….what it is?” he averted his eyes.

“Wanna go to human hot spring tomorrow?”

“Human…hot spring?” he looks interested.

“Your friend Lucifer said you never take a step to human world except for long ago. Do you want to go to hot spring?”

“……sounds nice…” there’s some interest in his eyes that sparks back.

“Good. For now….All of you need to have a room so ehm…demon prince, you can take a pick first,”

“Oh….right… this is just like a sleepover, right?” he smiled a bit, perhaps a bit shy and giddy that he sleep outside of his posh expensive room and experiencing commoner way.

“I want to sleep in one room with Lucifer.”

“Don’t worry, the bed is for two persons per room.” You said.

“Nice!”

“Then, Diavolo and I will have one room. Beel and Belphie in one room. Asmo and Satan is one room. Mammon and Levi in one room. Barbatos will have one room.” Lucifer dictates.

“No!!” Mammon groaned.

“Me too, I don’t want to share a room with a klepto!” Levi glared.

“So you are a klepto? Stay away from my room and if you steal something from my room, my brother’s room or my parents’ room, I will ask my brother to german suplex you and torture you with lariat.” You said coldly.

“Eeek!!” Mammon shivered.

He instantly hides behind Lucifer who sighed.

“I will make sure this guy doesn’t break into your room, your brother’s room and your parents’ room then.”

“Good. Food will not be served except at lunch and weird times so feel free to grab takeout.”

“Huh?” Satan gaped.

“You skipped breakfast?!” Asmo gasped.

“My job and my brother’s job always ensure we stay alive but food is different matter.” You said.

Mammon is opening the plastic bags with only snacks inside.

“……..This is SO unhealthy!!!” he stated, half yelling it.

“So what?” you asked. “I survive.” You shrug.

They look at you pitifully.

“Listen, MC. A woman needs to eat her fills so she can stay pretty!” Asmodeus said.

“Hmm....Asmo, was it?”

“Mm.”

“Do I look like someone who go out a lot?”

“………” he is speechless with shock.

“Then don’t bother. Meh.” You replied coldly.

“What?! No! I can’t accept this kind of beauty standard!! One way or another, I WILL make you care for, at least, your skin!!” Asmo swears.

“Good luck with it.” you shrugged.

“MC, do you have blanket?” Diavolo asked.

“Sure. Want me to grab one?”

“No, I can’t impose on you. Barbatos will take it.”

“It’s on the drawer in your room. Anyway, what kind of work butler do anyway?”

“Serving my lord.”

“………other than that… Oh well, go have a good rest today, guys. I am going to work on my job.”

With that, you leave them in living room.

“So, Satan, care to tell me why you messed up the spell?”

“I didn’t!”

“But why we appear here?” Mammon asked.

“I told you guys already! To a safest place for all of us. The spell will instantly take us to the safest place so it’s not like I messed up on purpose.”

Lucifer eyed Belphegor. He loved humans but after Lilith’s death, he rarely mentions them. Love and hate is one side of same coin so no wonder he turns into hate – and yet he still loves humans deep inside despite he blamed them all for her death.

“I know why.” The youngest finally said.

“That big brother who tried to throw Lucifer with German suplex is her reincarnation. So, care for telling us story, big brother?”

Lucifer wish he can faint right away like a lady faking a fainting during medieval era.

“I don’t know…what you are talking about.” He looks away.

“Hey!” That gesture is what Lucifer does whenever he avoid talking things.

“Get him!!” Mammon started.

Immediately, Satan, Beel and Belphie and Mammon grabbed the eldest and the eldest, in anger, transform back to his demon form and it threw four of them off.

“HEY!! You must explain things!!” Mammon insisted.

“Man, if this is going all out, we might destroy this house, guys!” Asmo warned.

“STOP IT!!” Diavolo yelled.

Lucifer transformed back to his human form wordlessly and his brothers stopped when Lucifer use the magic spell to fix the furniture and the house.

“It’s out now. You can’t hide your secret forever, Lucifer.” Diavolo said.

Once Diavolo explained it all, the truth is finally out and Beel muttered.

“No wonder we teleported to this place.”

“Then what about his little sister?” Mammon is confused.

“She is just a normal human.”

“………..”

“Did we just dragged a normal human this war?”

“…………..Anyway, we escaped from Demon Realm. What should we do now?”

“For now, we lay low until Purson, Paimon, Raum or Valac contacted us. And Lucifer, just think of this chance as vacation!! Hahahaha! I mean, I never come to human world ever since long ago and now I can do it! I am not wasting this chance to feel like a commoner!”

“……….” Barbatos is staring hard at his lord.

“So, Barbatos, if MC or Liam told me to do something, you can’t get mad at them, okay?”

“I will do my best to not ruin your fun, my lord.”

“Anyway, MC said we all going to hot spring tomorrow! I can’t wait!” Diavolo smiled so innocently like young Mammon smiled and Lucifer can’t help but think ‘damn it’s cute and I can’t refuse what he wants! Even if he might say “I wanna try to be a commoner for a day! Don’t stop me, Lucifer!” or something absurd like “I want to ride roller coaster in human world and bungee jumping from 100 th floor!” Wait…!! It all sounds very Diavolo-like request!!’

Realization hit Lucifer and he turned to see Diavolo who is giving Lucifer a confused look.

“?”

No, it’s alright. Lucifer can handle what Diavolo will throw him.

So Satan called upon his little Ds to clean his and Asmo’s room. Leviathan’s little D arranged the room into split version while Beelzebub made his little D take care of the room’s arrangement and put a blanket on Belphegor who decided to sleep immediately or perhaps he just wants to gather his thoughts by pretending to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith = Liam = William
> 
> I just think there's no Lilith name in boys equivalent except for Liam so Liam it is. But then I think nowadays, I rarely meet people with name Liam so William is more common in my country. So I grabbed William as Lilith's male reincarnation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going to public bath, make sure everyone is catching up with modern ages!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimicry is taking way too long to write and most of the joke here is my attempt to write joke.
> 
> Perhaps I should put 4wall breaking joke here too....

In the morning, they eat breakfast that Barbatos made and they decided to hang out in the living room but unsure of how to proceed. How lucky that MC wake up and they all gaped when MC is just wearing a t-shirt and short shorts, showing her legs and tired face. Then Liam opened the door, closing it and make his way tiredly to his room, ignoring them all.

“What?” Mammon managed to say.

“Hm? Oh so it’s not a dream.” You yawned, unladylike and very much not showing any manners before the royalties of demons.

“Wow, a breakfast!” you grinned sheepishly.

“Feel free to grab one, MC.” Satan said politely as Mochi and Miso now snuggling to him.

“Did you feed Mochi and Miso?”

“Yeah.”

“Remember they only eat twice a day, okay? They sometimes fake crying so you gave them snacks.”

“…..Damn it! Curses! So you two lied to me?!” Satan grabbed Miso who is watching him with wide eyes while Mochi yawned and purred.

“This is the greatest betrayal I ever felt!!” Satan said dramatically.

Boy, Satan loves the cats and he got duped by the cats – the greatest act of betrayal in a few minutes, witnessed by infamous Lucifer himself, as if Satan loves someone and that someone immediately cheat on him.

“Pfff!” Levi snorts.

“You are just making dramatic speech as if your waifu ever betrayed you.” Levi said.

“You lost me at that word “waifu” there…” Satan replied.

“What kind of greatest betrayal you got, Levi?” Asmo teased.

You eat the breakfast. Hey! this is good! The toast is warm and the cheese is melting perfectly as if you and brother dancing in harmony!! ………Err, this is not a cooking manga nor food fanfic so please excuse this author for carried away with warm cheese toast. But this taste is only can be gathered with perfectly timed cooking and your tired self who just wake up!!

“Who cook this?! This is super delicious!! Scrumptious!!” you cheered in happy noise as you continue to eat the food.

“It’s Barbatos.”

“So delicious! So a prince can always eat this delicious food every day?!” you asked.

“It’s just Barbatos’s normal toast?” Diavolo asked without malice.

“Yeah, right, you are the rich spoiled kid.” You replied coldly.

“Huh?! Am I saying something wrong?!” the crown prince panicked.

“You shouldn’t say it’s a normal toast you dummy! Do you know how much a normal person must afford to have a perfectly warm meal at home when they must go to work from 9 to 5 and sometimes must get overtime and not paid?!” you said with passion and pointing your fork at him while Barbatos is watching you with caution.

“What the?! How horrible! Human must endure those kind of bad working environment?!” Diavolo looks so shocked.

Lucifer is also shocked. What…? How bad human regress now? Why their working environment sounds like hell where they torture the guilty souls?

“Oh, right, do you guys have money to buy things?”

“We have.” Lucifer taking out a black card to show you.

“Are you just rich guys or something?”

“I am a prince.” Diavolo replied cutely.

“No wonder for you but it’s a wonder for Lucifer.” You said.

“My job pays me well, you see.”

“Ok. So let’s gather around in living room. I am going back to take a shower.” After eating the breakfast, you leave them back to your room.

“MC….” You can hear someone behind the door.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me Asmo. I want to see if you use makeup or own any skincare.”

“Tsk.” You replied.

“……Did you just tsk-ed me? Is that mean you use no makeup?!” he almost screeched beyond the door.

You think you just gained a teenage younger sister who is so shocked that you wear no makeup.

“No point of wearing makeup if we want to go to hot spring!” you yelled back at him.

“There is!! You must take care of your skin!!” Holy cow, if there’s one – you want to kick this teenage girl in adult man’s body away from your room.

You ended up using makeup. And stopped when you see them staring at the TV with wonder.

“What is this thing, MC?” Lucifer asked.

You click the remote open and it show the news channel. The demon boys gaped.

“WHAT THE HECK IS THAT MAGIC BOX?!” Diavolo yelled.

Lucifer is keeping his distance from the TV, alarmed. You think it’s a funny reaction.

"No, that's TV!! You use it to watch news, concert, entertainment." You said.

“Then what is this, MC?” Mammon pointed at the tiny little box.

"That's radio. You use it to listen to news or listen to music." You explained.

“This?!” Levi took out your Nintendo PS.

"That's nintendo PS to play games, Levi." You stared at them like you see your grandpa and grandma asking you what the heck all these new techs.

“MC!! How the hell the toilet can splash my butt?! Is it the new pleasure human invented?!”

"That's just bidet to clean your ass."

“What about this weird thing that can move left and right?” Belphegor pointed to the fan.

“Aaaaaa…..” he make a weird noise as the fan is reflecting his voice.

"Stop that! That just the electric fan!! Also, don’t play with it!"

“But it’s fun.”

“It’s a waste of electrical power!!” you sighed, tired.

"All of you need to integrate into human common sense!!" you stated.

“Hey, MC….should we start by buying new clothes because I feel icky from still using my yesterday’s clothes.” Diavolo asked.

“………Yes, we should do that before we go to the hot spring.” You sighed.

The trip is not started yet but you already tired. You noticed Lucifer is putting his hand on your shoulder and smiles (actually, he’s giving you a sympathy look).

“Do your best, mother.” You are ticked off.

“Stop pushing your role into me you (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored)!!! Stop pretending you are the irresponsible father and make sure they are not running away like five years old kids!! No, even five years old kids are behaving more obediently than them!!” you snapped.

You panted, tired and want some refund from hell. Fuck demon king!! Return all these demons back!!

“Let me warn all of you!! You guys not speaking dialect or our language? You guys can get lost for all I know!”

“We are sorry, MC. I will make sure no one running around like bratty kids.” Lucifer sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, actually what Belphegor does to electric fan is quite fun to do when author still a kid. Your voice when you said 'aaa' in front of fan and normal way is very different that I found it fun back then. Guess who still do it when bored as adult?! (answer: not me)
> 
> Anyone can guess what is Liam and MC's job?
> 
> Anyway, MC is reacting in what most Asian and Latino mom react: STOP WASTING ELECTRICITY BILL!
> 
> Next on Mimicry: Bath time! Fanservice? Who knows?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the Hot Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you make your way in train station with nine handsome guys, people will stare.

When you lead them outside, most ladies whispered as they drool on your group, filled with handsome male of all types.

“A….train?” Lucifer is shocked of why you lead them to a train.

“A car is expensive as hell so most citizens use train. Is there any problem?” you asked icily.

“None.” Lucifer replied.

“This is my first time in human train station!” Diavolo awed.

“Do all of them has this kind of platform?” the crown prince asked.

“Only in this country. The government purposely made train move underground without obstructing our road infrastructure and to keep the nature from collapsing.” You said, remembering one of your lectures back in university.

“But the road is quite…. not crowded at all?”

“Because government make it clear to own a car, you will pay higher tax. So not much can afford a car. It’s also to push taxi drivers, trains and buses companies from collapsing.”

“Sounds like you know quite a lot.”

“Not much. Only what I observed. Pay for all of your card. Then “top up” your card with money in this machine.”

“What card?” Lucifer is confused.

You hold out your hand and took him to the receptionist who handle the buying and selling train pass card.

“Get me….nine adult card.”

“It will be 900 NFD.” The receptionist lady said.

You tugged on Lucifer and he paid it with his black card before you take all nine cards to the machine on the corner.

“This is what you said as EasyCard. This is a replacement for wallet. Do NOT lose it under any circumstances.” You warned, explicitly.

“By the way it’s empty so Lucifer needs to “top up” to give it money. Only then we can go by train.”

“I see. So this kind of wallet is so easy to use!” Diavolo beamed.

“But it’s easy to lose too.” Lucifer added.

“MC, how much the maximum of money you can add here?”

“I never try. How about you guys fill it 5000 NFD first?” you asked back.

“Alright.”

You helped Lucifer to “top up” the card before let him try.

“You press this choice. Then this then you swipe your card here and put the EasyCard here.” You explained patiently.

“I see.” Lucky for you, Lucifer is quick to get it.

“What is demon currency anyway?” you ask, curious.

“Grimm.”

“Grimm? As in Grimm brothers?” you are confused.

“Well, Grimm usually comes as coins.”

“……whatever, you guys are demon. You can even transaction use leaf and I won’t care.”

“Nobody use leaf as transaction anymore anyway, MC.”

“Can I try to do this “top up”?” Diavolo asked like a kid trying the first time.

“Sure.” Lucifer let the crown prince try.

“MC!! I did it!” Diavolo grinned.

You are stumped. Eh, he got nice smile.

“Good job, Diavolo.” You smiled back.

Is this what you feel when you have a puppy type?

“Now, do like what I do. You put the card here and walk pass this gate.” You placed the card, it beep-ed and you walk past the gate.

“There, easy.”

“Looks easy enough.” Satan nod.

Beelzebub almost eat his card. Belphegor almost fell asleep before he crosses the gate, thankfully Asmo push him. Mammon is throwing tantrum to ask Lucifer to “top up” his card.

“Give me more moneeeyyy!!!”

“……….Let’s just pretend we don’t know him.” You said coldly.

“Yes. It’s very embarrassing.” Lucifer let Beelzebub carry his brother, Belphegor.

“Wait!!!” Mammon then proceed to slam into the gate before he got the card and can follow all of you.

“Come here, all of you.” You lead them to downstairs, where the two train car still waiting to take off.

“Go left.” You said.

They followed you and you sit down. Asmo is quick to sit beside you and the rest sits across you or stand in front of you.

“How many train stations we will pass?” Looks like this purple haired guy….Levi knows about all these.

“We need to transfer. Our destination is here,” you stand up and pointed at the end of red line.

“North Head Station.”

“Why they call it North Head?” the blonde asked.

“Back in the old days, they said Head North but then everyone starts to say North Head so the name’s stuck.”

“I see. How interesting.” Satan nods.

“And they are hot spring now?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes. Our country filled with mountains so many provinces has their own hot spring area. My house sadly is not in those area so we need to ride train to go there. But first, I plan to stop at Central Main Station. Because, it’s biggest market and shopping area for you guys to buy clothes at cheaper price.”

“Will they have…food?” Beel asked.

“I planned to eat in shopping mall for our lunch and dinner…we will go to the night market.”

“You said, night market?!”

“Yes, it’s filled with food stalls.”

“I am in!” Beel smiled happily.

“Beel, control yourself.”

“Hmm….I can’t wait…”

“You shouldn’t eat or drink in train.” You said.

“Huh?!”

“Yeah.”

“…..Fine…” but his stomach growl.

“I don’t plan to stop at food stall so you better hope the Central Station got food.” You replied coldly.

“…okay…” Beel looks dejected.

You never kicked a puppy because this country has strict regulations of treating stray animals but you sure if one got kicked, it would be making a face like Beel’s disappointed frown and sad whine.

“Sit down and don’t speak too loud.”

The demons are quiet but Diavolo looks excited when the train closed the door and starts to move.

“It’s fast!” Diavolo beamed.

You can see most people are staring at your group. Oh, because they all look handsome, that must be it.

“Psst, Lucifer.” Diavolo said in small voice.

“What it is, Diavolo?”

“They all staring at you.”

“Oh….right. I actually assume they all staring at the idiot brothers of mine.”

“…….Perhaps.” Diavolo grinned when they see Mammon is so excited when the train move upwards through a railway route, showing huge tall buildings and the scenery.

“It’s quite far.” Lucifer commented.

“Yes.” You stand up and let the old lady sit on your seat.

You stand in front of Diavolo who busy peeking at the station.

“Right, we all are going to transfer to Central Station. See here? We got off here and move to this Red Line to South for shopping. Then we will go back to train to go to North Head.”

“I see.” Lucifer, Satan, Diavolo and Barbatos nodded.

You turned to see Asmo is in awe of how the girls and the boys dressed while Mammon is being excited, Beelzebub and Belphegor are napping and Leviathan is busy playing your Nintendo PS he borrowed from you. You sighed.

“Central North Station. Transfer station for Red Line. Don’t run when changing trains.” The announcement said.

You make your way to lead them to reach the train and finally,

“Central Main Station. Transfer station for Blue Line, Railway, High Speed Rail and Peach Garden Airport MRT. Don’t run when changing trains, mind the gap.” the announcement said.

“We are here.” You lead them out and towards the underground market.

“First we need to go to shopping mall.”

“Gotcha.” Levi replied curtly.

“You familiar with human world?”

“Yep.”

“Then why they are not. See?” you pointed at Diavolo and Mammon who awed seeing the flying drone.

“……..They rarely leave Devildom.”

“Devildom?”

“Capital city of hell…. sort of like that.”

“Hmm, I see.”

Though your conversation with Levi is short, you can grasp his base, probably, seeing he is familiar with your Nintendo PS, you are sure he plays many more console and he even react to your game, Let’s date Ruri-chan.

“Come on, guys.” You lead them to clothes store.

“Now, pick on your clothes. I am waiting.” You announced.

Asmodeus is excited. He picked all the clothes for his brothers, Diavolo and Barbatos. Then Lucifer paid it all. You are sure it must be cost 5000 NFD at least with so many brothers. You think you are lucky you only have one brother. Must be crazy, have to deal six crazy brothers.

“You guys done?” you asked.

“We still need to pick out underpants, actually.” Belphegor said.

“…….Well, there is one undergarment store near here.” You shrugged and lead them to a store that sells bra panties and male undergarments.

“Then go pick. I am waiting.”

“……..MC, you feels like a boyfriend who is waiting for his nine girlfriends to pick out undergarments.” Levi said.

“Am I? coz I don’t want to bother to pick out things for you guys.”

“Then I will grab this one, Lucifer!” Asmo took out the G string, the sexy one.

“No. I am not buying that, Asmo.”

“What?!”

“Sleep in nude like you usually do!”

“Don’t!! if you insist sleep in nude, you can sleep with Mammon! I would rather room with Levi!” Satan protested.

“Tsk! This is why you guys are no fun!”

“……..This is why I don’t want to bother.”

“You are right.” Levi agree immediately.

“Hey, human! How about this?!” Mammon show the tiger print pants.

“Good luck getting laid with that tacky undergarment, demon.” You ignored him and play your zandroid phone games.

“Hey!!”

“How about this?!” Diavolo also showing you a brief boxer with checkered patterns.

“Looks like an old man’s pants.” You commented savagely.

“Really?!”

“……” Barbatos is glaring at you.

“What? I am stating my honest opinion here.” You replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, MC can "safely" deliver nine demons to their destinations.....
> 
> Anyhow, MC is tired even from the ruckus. Can MC survive until their destination?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't run when it's wet!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing the part where they arrive in male bath (wink wink)

Finally done with grabbing the required things, they followed you to the hot spring and as you all make your way out of the station, the faint smell of sulphur already there.

“First, we pay.” You said as Lucifer then paid for all of you.

“…….” You stared at him, surprised.

“Just let me pay because you already show us the way.” Lucifer said.

“Okay.” You take the tokens and give one per person.

“Now, you guys go there, use the token to use locker and then go clean yourself before take a long soak inside.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah!”

“Sounds fun!”

“Alright.” Your group split into two.

Female and Male.

Then Lucifer grabbed Asmodeus who tried to follow you and gave him a huge hit on his head for trying to follow you.

“But we are not gender restricted!!” Asmodeus protested.

“You go with your brothers or else I will call cops and give you to them for sexual harassment!” you said.

“Noooo!!!” Asmo is making a racket.

You can feel headache incoming and the huge embarrassment.

"Bro stop that!! 大哥 (big bro), I beg you stop embarrassing me you guys should go to hell!" you said with red face.

"But we are from hell." Belphegor snarked.

“Please, just go and ogle your brothers instead.” You said.

“……. You are right!” Asmo suddenly realized.

You sighed. Finally, a real relaxation.

-

In the male’s bath, Lucifer can’t handle what Diavolo throw him.

“Stop throwing the towel to me!” Lucifer said to Diavolo who throw his towel at his best friend before running naked to the bath ended up slipping and fall on his butt while Barbatos try to stop from falling but fail miserably.

“It hurt….” Diavolo wincing in pain.

“Sigh….. who told you to run naked to the bath….?” Lucifer offered his hand.

Diavolo took his hand but still rubbing his hurt butt.

“….. This is heaven.” Asmo drooled as he is staring at Beelzebub’s abs.

“……. Stop staring at my twin, you creeper!” Belphegor said as he shielded Beel from Asmo’s lecherous vision.

“You looks delectable too…”

“Don’t come near us!!!” the twins are quick to make their way to the washing area.

“Man, how come they all just drop any shame and run like excited children, right, Satan?” Mammon said.

“Says you who stand in front of that.” Satan shoot exasperated look when he realized Mammon is standing under utaseyu.

“BLAARRSSGGHGHGHGHGHG!!!!” Mammon yelled as he got dumped with cold water instead of hot water.

“Maan, Mammon braced himself for hot water but met cold water instead. Were it not for the rule of no camera, I will update my Devilgram, Mammon braced for hottie but slapped with cold, LMAO ROFL!” Levi said with smirk.

“COOOOLLLLDDDD!!!” Mammon is quick to run and fall, grabbing Lucifer’s towel in process of falling.

Diavolo and Asmodeus looks so shocked and gasped in awed respect when Lucifer’s towel falls, unable to protect the what must be censored. Diavolo and Asmodeus blushed when the dangerous weapon is uncovered now.

“……………………………MAAAAAAAMMOOOOOOONNNNN?!”

“EEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!”

You blinked when you hear a scream of distress from beyond and you wonder if you should just go to the mix bath for the sake of saving those distressed demon, whoever that is. You don’t want someone passed out in bath and called police or causing more trouble.

“Here it goes, my off day.” You sighed.

“You guys alright?” you asked quite loud.

“We are fine!!”

“You guys really fine? I heard loud voice of distress!”

“We are completely fine!” Satan said.

“No we are not!” Lucifer said.

“I will go to mix bath. Get swimming outfit, you guys.” You sighed.

It feels like you gained nine kids under your house.

-

When you arrive in the mix bath, Mammon is hurt. His head got quite a bump there and he looks red despite his tan skin (Lucifer almost boiled him alive thanks to the towel accident). The rest of them looks normal except Diavolo who still sore after falling on his butt. 

“…….. should I ask?”

“No.” Lucifer said.

“MC, MC,” Satan snickered.

“You should hear this,” Levi added.

“There’s this towel accident.”

“And Lucifer’s towel is…”

“Satan, Levi if you two want to be boiled together with Mammon, please continue.” Lucifer smiled in a terrifying smile.

“I don’t really want to know anyway.” You said as you see they all already wear swimming outfit they picked earlier.

“Actually, it was quite hilarious.” Asmodeus smiled so happily that you wonder what kind of accident that made Asmodeus smile so happy like that.

“Yep, thanks to our Mammon.” Belphegor smirked at the second eldest who still being tied with magic leash.

“…….. Anyway, don’t run when you go to bath.”

“That warning comes too late!!” Lucifer and Barbatos yelled at you.

“Huh?”

After no more accident, you lead them to buy fruit milk after bath. When all of them finally looks relaxed and content, you finally ask.

“So what happened in the bath?”

Lucifer choked at your question. Belphegor and Satan laughed hysterically. Mammon is blushing.

“STOP! Stop! Don’t tell MC!!”

“Let me guess, Mammon grabbed Lucifer’s towel or Lucifer grabbed Mammon’s towel?”

“The first one!!” Asmo giggled.

“Oh. That’s very anime-like accident, huh?”

“Of course it is!!” Levi answered energetically then he realized he is in public and he blushed and keep quiet.

After coming out from bath, Lucifer staying on massage chair for two hours (don’t judge him, he is tired and he must take care of six little brothers and one demon prince) and Barbatos is sleeping on the massage chair for the whole two hours as well (being a butler 24/7 means he actually need off day).

MC: ……. (what a grandpa, how can they stay there on massage chair for two hours with that blissful look and how can the butler fall asleep on it?)

After you let the youngsters play ping pong, the guardians finally back and refreshed as if they just rise from grave after years. So you lead them to nearest Famima.

“Anyone hungry?” you asked.

“Me.” Beel raised his hand and answered you with serious face.

“Then you better got money coz we will stay here for a whole an hour before we go to night market.” You said.

“Of course.” Beel said as he sticks close to Lucifer who has the wallet.

“…………..”

“……………..”

“Beel, I am going to sit there and I am not buying the whole store for you.”

“Fine…. Just the snacks please….” Beel make a puppy eyes.

“………… Fine.” Lucifer is unable to refuse.

“This one is good, I recommend this.” You said as you handed Beel so many snacks you recommended.

“Hey, who said I will buy all of those?” Lucifer scolded.

“But you said just the snacks…”

“Just the snacks, Beel. What’s that frozen fried rice? That frozen bento box? The rice ball? And what’s with all those beverages?”

“…….. it comes with package so it’s cheaper.”

“Beelzebub, we will go to night market so it’s fine if you are not too full.” You said.

“…. Okay. You can call me Beel, MC. You are so nice!”

“Okay Beel. Anyway, can I take a bite from some of your snacks?”

“It’s fine! You are the one who recommended it so you can get some!” the sixth born smiled.

“Thanks.” You grinned.

Belphegor frowned when he sees tiny, cute package snack look-alike.

“Hey, human, what is this?”

“Human? Who do you call, human, demon?” you snarked back coldly.

“………….” Belphegor is stunned.

“I have a name and you should use it or I will just call you demon too!” you frowned, throwing his racism back to his face.

“……MC, what is this?” he pointed at the snack look-alike.

“It’s a mini cooking things.”

“Mini…cooking?”

“You must buy tiny kitchen set and buy tiny cooking set. Then you start to cook those tiny little things. For some people, watching it gives some comforting feeling so this kind of things are sold in Famima.” You explained.

“I see…..”

“How about I buy you one?” Lucifer is teasing his brother.

“Sure.”

“Huh?!” Lucifer is shocked to see Belphegor react nicely.

“It’s for relaxation, right?”

“Yeah. I can help you with instruction.” You said.

“Great. Get me the variety of this stuff.” He asked.

You helped him to pick up a few boxes of mini pancake, mini waffle, mini fish dish, mini dumplings, mini cookie dish.

“Here, tell me if you want to make it. I am sure I stored my old miniature cooking set somewhere.”

“Okay.” Belphegor nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE writing the part when Lucifer's towel drop thanks to Mammon!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by cute art that depicted 3 strong demons afraid of one cleaning roomba in twitter.


End file.
